Over and Over
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From DOF. Over and over Chazz falls for Ami and puts himself through hell daily. What happens when Ami realizes reality? ChazzxAmi


**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my OCs. From "Daughters of Faith", oneshot, AU, ChazzxAmi, and please R&R!**

**Over and Over**

It was the same everyday. No matter how much he tried not to, no matter how much agony and sorrow it caused him, Chazz Princeton felt himself falling over and over again for Syrus Truesdale's fiancée.

He knew he lost his chance the moment Ami and Syrus became engaged to be married.

He knew it was futile and hopeless; knew that all he was doing was wasting his time…

Fighting for someone he loved unconditionally.

What hurt even worse was that Ami loved him too, she just didn't realize it.

Groaning, Chazz put his head in his hands, raking his hand furiously through his dark spiky locks. He sat in his dorm, picturing Ami in his mind, trying so hard just to forget her.

Trying to mend the pain of his bleeding heart.

"What's the outcome of your twisted love story?" He growled under his breath.

It was like Twilight.

Syrus was Edward and Ami was Bella.

And where did that leave Chazz?

He was Jacob, the best friend unconditionally in love with her and fighting a losing battle, putting himself through agony daily.

It brought him down but he was the one to blame. Chazz tried everything to get away, only to chase Ami down again, and torture himself.

Over and over, over and over, he fell for her.

Over and over, over and over, he tried not to.

"You make me fall for you without meaning too!" Chazz exclaimed, his chest throbbing. "So many thoughts I can't get out of my head! I try to live without you and everytime I do I feel dead! I know what's best for me but I want you instead!"

His eyes blurred as hot tears assaulted him, flaming his throat, and his chest throbbed even more as he sobbed.

God, he loved Ami.

She loved Syrus.

Yet she also loved him, she was just blind to it.

Even now, Chazz was fighting for her, putting himself through hell everyday, just so he could make her happy.

Ami knew his feelings but she tried to convince him and herself that she only loved Syrus.

He groaned at the thought.

"Chazz?"

A dagger of intense agony stabbed his bleeding heart as the sound of her lovely voice came from the door. She opened it slowly, her cerulean orbs shining with concern, and she entered the room. Chazz turned his back to her, muffling his sobs into a pillow, and trying so hard to make her disappear with his thoughts.

She wouldn't though.

She would constantly be there, in his mind, in his heart, and kill him with the love she brought with her.

"Chazz, what's wrong?!" Ami exclaimed, seeing his body convulse with sobs.

She shut the door and ran to his side, wrapping her arms around him in comfort, and shushing him tenderly. This only made the pain worse and made his heart bleed even more.

"Chazz…" Ami wiped away his tears, her raven hair glowing in the light of the dorm.

He bit his tongue as words of desire assaulted his mind.

"Go back to Syrus…" He mumbled, glaring at the wall at the thought of the bluenette.

"Not when my best friend needs me." Ami replied firmly.

Chazz ground his teeth.

Was she so blind not to see that her desire to comfort him was what pained him in the first place?

Her small hands rubbed his back and arm gently. Her kind and caring face became clearer as the tears faded away. The throbbing remained though.

"I'm still fighting for you…" Chazz murmured.

Ami bit her lip, "I wish you wouldn't…"

He had no idea why he confessed this to her.

Chazz's dark gray eyes were narrowed, "I wish you would realize you love me too. It's possible to love more than one person. I've seen it happen before."

"I love Syrus." Ami said firmly.

"You love me too… I know you do…" He whispered, his voice thick.

She didn't reply, her face only flushing.

"You're my best friend." Ami finally whispered.

Chazz grabbed her wrist and forced her to look into his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you don't love me."

"C-Chazz let me go." Ami whispered, her tone frail.

He tightened his hold for a second before releasing her. She rubbed her wrist for a second before she looked down.

Ami hated herself for causing Chazz pain.

If she really didn't want to hurt him, she'd send him away; tell him they couldn't be friends.

But Ami needed Chazz.

He completed a piece of her that no one else could. Without that piece, she wouldn't be whole.

She was being selfish and she knew it.

What's even worse was that Syrus was fighting just as hard as Chazz was for her.

Ami's happiness is what was most important to them.

Their happiness was what was most important to her.

In the end, someone was going to be hurt.

Better it be me than Syrus or Chazz.

"Ami…"

Her eyes traveled to his face, the pain hidden in his dark eyes, and she bit her lip.

She could remember Chazz almost kissing her after they came back from the other dimension. He stopped himself and told her to stop caring.

She couldn't though.

"Chazz…"

She didn't know what she wanted.

She wanted Syrus, she loved him.

But she could also see a future with Chazz…

Instead of two little girls with Syrus' eyes and face, she saw a little boy and a little girl with Chazz's dark eyes and face.

Ami flinched as the truth hit her head on.

"You should've left me in the dark…" She whimpered.

Chazz lifted his head and saw she finally understood the truth.

Ami finally realized she loved him too.

"You could always ask…" Chazz whispered.

"That what makes me hate myself."

Syrus and Chazz butted heads all the time over Ami.

But Syrus had told her if she loved Chazz like Chazz claimed she did, and if she asked him to kiss her, then he wouldn't mind.

But only with Ami's permission…

Without it, Zane would come in along with Syrus, Jaden, Alicia, Tyler, Hassleberry, Sheena, and Jesse and beat the hell out of Chazz, promising to give him four broken limbs, a broken jaw, a busted rib cage, and certain body parts removed from Sheena.

Now Ami sat beside Chazz, sitting on the backs of her thighs, her ankles crossed, and her hands gripping the sheets of the bed. Chazz was hunched over, clutching a pillow to his chest, and watching her with his black eyes.

"C-Chazz…" Her voice came out broken, "W-Will you k-k-kiss m-me?"

Chazz knew this would hurt most of all but he had dreamed of kissing Ami for so long…

He dropped the pillow and crushed Ami to him, his lips molding against hers, and his fingers sinking into those cerulean streaked raven locks at the nape of her neck. Chazz felt her body tense slightly but she didn't fight him off.

The innocence of being best friends between them was gone.

Chazz deepened the kiss, noticing the change in Ami's demeanor after a few moments. The tip of his tongue traced her lower lip and she opened her mouth slightly, her sweet breath entering his mouth, and he could taste it. Chazz kissed her, his tongue gently prodding Ami's, and she finally relaxed completely.

Ami fought against the breaking of her heart as the kiss continued.

Over and over, she had hurt Chazz.

Over and over, she had hurt Syrus.

And now, she was finally hurting herself.

She loved Syrus Truesdale.

She also loved Chazz Princeton.

Her twisted love story was coming to a close.

Chazz pulled back, lightly pecking Ami on the lips a few times, before looking down and into her watering cerulean blue eyes.

"I hate myself." She whispered.

Chazz nodded and said, "So do I. I love you, Ami."

Her lips trembled, "I love you, Chazz."

Standing up, Ami headed for the door.

Chazz watched her leave, knowing full well he would chase her down again.

Over and over, he would fall for Ami.

And over and over, he would fight it.

It was endless.

Just like Ami's twisted love story.

**The End**

**A/N**: … I hate myself for tormenting Chazzeroni. But Syrus, Ami, and Chazz's relationship is exactly like Edward, Bella, and Jacob's in Twilight. It sux… Please R&R. Inspired by the Twilight Saga and Three Days Grace. Later.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
